The present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable curtain having a woven design that reduces amount of required construction materials.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable into a position between a part of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source provides inflation fluid for inflating the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device includes overlying panels that are secured together. The panels include first overlying portions subject to relatively low stress that extend across the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device when inflated. The panels further include second overlying portions subject to relatively high stress that extend across the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device when inflated. The first portions have a woven construction of a first weave density. The second portions have a woven construction of a second weave density, greater than the first weave density.